Acceptance
by KatjaLillian
Summary: Marian's death. She knew she was going to die as soon as she stood between the point of a sword and the King of England. Goes along with what happened, just a little more inside her head. 3rd person POV. Oneshot.


Marian knew as soon as she put herself between Guy and King Richard that she was going to die. She and Robin weren't going to get their happy ending, they weren't going to grow old together, and have a bunch of blue-eyed children. She was going to die here, and he would move on. In thirty seconds she realized all this, and accepted it, having no other choice.

She put herself between them, between a point of a sword and a man she didn't even know. What she did know was he was the only way Robin could have a chance of a happy ending, so she took it.

"Stop!" She commanded, getting closer to the sword than the injured man. "It's over, Guy."

The dark haired man advanced on the much smaller woman. "Get out of the way."

"All this time I've been fighting for England." She told him proudly, backing up slightly, showing she was no threat with her hands in the air by her head. "Do you think I'm going to let you kill England?"

Guy kept advancing. "Marian, get out of the way!" He yelled, slashing his sword at her, making her jump back from the sharp blade.

She backed up a little more. "You'll have to kill me first." A small part of her hoped he wouldn't, that he would see reason, that he would finally see the right path to take.

He did not.

"No, we're going to get out of this." He told her, though he kept advancing. "I am going to do this thing, then I'm going to have power beyond measure, and we _will_ be together."

She let out a breathless man, not believing what she was hearing. "I would rather _die_ than be with you, Guy of Gisborne." She said, a small disbelieving smile on her face.

"No," he says with a breath, as she lets out another laugh, finally able to show her true feelings to this hated, cruel man.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood." She told him, a true smile appearing on her face though she knew it was only a dream now. "I love Robin Hood."

He took that in, faltering a bit, taken aback by this confession.

"I love Robin Hood." She said again.

Suddenly cold steel was in her abdomen, making her grunt in pain. Some of her had hoped it would be quicker, but maybe Djaq could cure her of this with her magical hands.

Maybe that was just another dream.

Her head drops back, unable to control her body anymore, she felt like she couldn't move. Guy of Gisborne looks as if he was about to cry. She looks up at him in disbelief as she drops to the sandy ground, his sword still embedded in her body.

"MARIAN!" Robin screams, running towards them, though to her it seemed to take him a long time, her heart was thudding in her chest as the pain just got worse, and more bitter. Her heart breaking at the note of pain in his voice.

He drops to his knees by her head, as Guy of Gisborne, who was crying, backed up and ran away, getting on the back of the Sheriff's horse as they got out of there. The Sheriff screaming at Robin that he would have England.

"NO!" Much cried, ad the other's ran towards her and King Richard.

As Robin looked over Marian, scared to touch her broken body, the other's looked at them, not knowing how to react or what to do. Djaq looked over her before looking at Robin, a helpless look on her face.

"The king!" Marian said as strongly as her voice allowed her, thrashing around. "Where's the king?"

"It's all right." Robin tells her, trying to sooth her. "Marian, Marian! He's all right. You saved him."

"How is it looking down there?" She asked Djaq, who was still looking at the sword that was still inside her.

Djaq looks at her helplessly, tears in her eyes, and her mouth slightly open.

"Am I beyond even Djaq's amazing talents?" She asked, a smile was still on her face.

"It's all right, we'll think of something." Robin told her, his voice sounding just as helpless as Djaq's face looked as he cradled her head.

"Well can we at least get this-" she grunted as she squirmed again. "-out of me? It hurts."

Djaq shakes her head at Robin, and he closes his eyes as he realizes what it means.

"Marian, Marian, we can't take it out just yet." He said, trying to shield her from the truth for just a little longer.

"Why?" She asked, almost childlike. "Why?" Robin helps her pick up her head enough to look at Djaq.

Djaq just stares at her in response, not knowing how to say it.

"Will I die when it comes out?" She asked.

A tear ran down Djaq's face, and that was an answer for her. The sword was the only thing holding her broken body together. Marian looked back at Robin, panic in her large blue eyes.

She moaned, letting her head fall back into the sand as it sunk in. She thought she was ready when she stood between the king and Guy, but at twenty-two years old, no girl could be ready.

"We haven't got much time for me to live." She whispered.

"We have _forever,_ my love." Robin told her passionately.

"I hope we have forever in Heaven because we didn't have much time on earth." She told him, an angry note in her voice. "Not nearly enough time."

He nodded, completely agreeing. "We were busy."

"We were fighters, and I am proud." She told him, her voice turning passionate as well. "You keep fighting for me, Robin."

"I-" his voice breaks, so he tries again. "I can't fight without you!"

She smiles sadly staring up at him. "I would love to argue with you, but we haven't got the time." She takes a deep breath. "You promise me you'll keep fighting."

He nodded, and she smiled nodding with him. "I will," he vows.

She lets out a slow breath, closing her eyes. "Now where were we?"

"What?" He asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

She opens her eyes, looking into his. "The last time we were dying, we were getting married."

He looked away from her for a moment, fighting back tears before turning back to her.

"Can we carry on, please?" She asked.

"I can't remember." He said, the words barely coming out as he tried not to cry.

She laughed tearfully. "Well that's the last time I marry you if you can't even remember."

"Robin?" King Richard said, walking towards them, holding out his ring for them to use.

Robin looked at him, taking the large ruby ring, and returning his full attention to his beloved. "I Robin, take you Marian to be wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part."

Marian took a deep breath before starting. "I Marian, take you Robin, beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley to be my wedded husband. I promise to love you and to cherish you, on earth, and especially in Heaven, for now and forever, until death do us part."

They stared at each other, both crying until she spoke again.

"Kiss me."

When he leaned down to, she pulled away.

"No, give me the ring first." She said tearfully. "Make an honest woman out of me, Robin."

He pulled away, and put the ring on her finger before folding her hand in his and kissing it.

"You may kiss the bride." She said as he leaned down to kiss her, a sweet kiss that ended too soon.

"I love you, my husband." She told him.

"I love you, my wife." He said, cradling her face in his hands.

Her hands went to the sword, grabbing the blade with all the strength she had, and pulling it out of her, a scream escaping her lips as she did so.

"Shh," he told her as they cried, knowing she only had mere seconds left.

"That's better." She barely managed to get the words out as his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

Then she was gone.


End file.
